


Make me into something sweet（01）

by IAMPaprika



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMPaprika/pseuds/IAMPaprika
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Make me into something sweet（01）

Make me into something sweet（01-02）

性转！年龄操作！姐弟恋！

01\. She seduced me 

Eduarda重复敲击着键盘上的空格键，可显示屏却毫无反应。

她的笔记本电脑应该是出了问题，可是她正写到关键的一章，总不能一直让Norman的手一直放在Emma的胸部，不进行下一步行动吧，她可是犹豫了好久才决定让主人公用骑乘式做爱。

Eduarda烦躁地把键盘朝前面推了推，要是她的创作思路在这时候被打断，她可会生气好久的呢。

而且她已经104天没有做过爱了，对于一个经常容易欲火焚身的情色小说作者来说，这是多么讽刺的一件事。

她的脑海里突然闪过一个念头，不知道隔壁那个卷毛小男生会不会修电脑？

Eduarda套上自己的丝质睡袍，踢踏着毛绒拖鞋小跑出去，她先是整理了一下自己的头发，然后才敲了敲对面404的门。

门很快打开了，卷毛小男生应该完全没想到敲门的会是Eduarda，他先是愣了一下，然后变得眼神飘忽，毕竟Eduarda穿成这样子来敲门，他实在不知道应该往哪里看。

“Hey，你是Mark对吗？我是住在你对门的，我叫Eduarda，之前你搬到这里的时候打过一次招呼，请问你会修电脑吗？我的笔记本突然卡住了，可不可以过来帮我看一下下？”

“噢，当然。”这个世界上应该没有男人会拒绝Eduarda这样的性感尤物，他小心翼翼地跟在Eduarda后面，偷偷留意着一切，比如铺着白色毛毯的烟粉色沙发，比如墙壁上挂着的那副《马背上的戈黛娃夫人》，再比如Eduarda令人想入非非的臀部曲线。

Mark觉得这一切可能是一场梦，特别是在他走进Eduarda的房间之后，因为空气中散发着异样的甜美，而Eduarda的电脑椅背上，还挂着她的白色蕾丝内衣。

电脑屏幕上显示着Eduarda的word文档，内容随便扫两眼都知道是怎么回事。

“呀，抱歉让你看到我的小说，不好意思，我是一个情色小说作者。”

“我知道，你很有名。”Mark的手机飞快地键盘上敲击了起来，然后屏幕上变成了Eduarda完全没办法看懂的界面，“你的电脑只是有点小问题，不用担心，文档我也可以帮你复原的。”

“那真是太谢谢了，Mark。”

“不用，我能问下你这篇小说大概是讲了一个什么故事吗？”

“可以呀，男主角叫Norman，他在新婚旅行后陪着妻子回到故乡，然后发现妻子最好的朋友Emma是自己读书时候的初恋，故事就是围绕他们俩人的偷情展开的。”

“Wow，听上去就很精彩。”

“有吗？我最近可是有点思维枯竭，总觉得遇到了创作瓶颈，Mark应该是还在读书吧，我记得你刚来的时候有穿哈佛的卫衣，其实我也是哈佛毕业的哦，我念的是经济学，你是什么专业的？”

“心理学和计算机科学，不过我在考虑退学。”

“退学，为什么？”

“说来话长。”

“我不介意听，你知道的，小说作者总是喜欢听各种故事。”

Mark笑了笑，没把Eduarda的话当真。他不用五分钟就把电脑恢复完毕了。

“已经没问题了。”Mark转头看向Eduarda，“你可以继续写下去……”

Mark的话梗在嘴边，因为Eduarda不知道什么时候懒懒地靠在了房间门上，她解开了自己身上睡袍的第一颗扣子，衣领顺着肩膀划下，露出丰满圆润的半边乳房。

“呐，Mark，你想要做爱吗？”

Mark舔了舔自己的下嘴唇，越发觉得这是一场自己的春梦。

“你知道吗？你现在坐着的这张椅子，一般来说我都是不穿衣服坐在上面打字的。”Eduarda慢慢走近，俯下身在Mark的耳边低语，“刚刚也是。”

Mark这样的Nerd才禁不起这样的撩拨，下一秒Eduarda就被扑倒在了床上。

“Take it easy～”Eduarda抚摸埋在自己乳房之间的卷毛脑袋，“姐姐有很多时间，也有很多避孕套。”

“这都是你故意的吗？”Mark迅速脱掉自己的卫衣，“明明只是很小的问题，重启就能解决。”

“才不是呢，我真的对电脑一窍不通，只是你刚刚敲键盘的样子，让我很有兴致。”Eduarda心急难耐地脱掉Mark的裤子，果不其然，自己早就让这个小男生硬了，而对方的尺寸竟然比她想象得要可观很多。

“我能和你接吻吗？”两人早已赤裸相对，Mark把Eduarda压在身下，他的呼吸声越来越重。

Eduarda开始怀疑身上的这个小男孩是处男了，她没有回答，而且主动把嘴唇凑了过去，男孩的吻技很差，反过来被自己亲得气喘吁吁，Eduarda打开床头柜的第二个抽屉，那里被她称为“避孕套博物馆”，她拆了一盒自己最喜欢的帮男孩套上。

Eduarda平躺下来，主动分开自己双腿，她的下面早就泛滥得不成样子，而Mark朝圣般的注视让她既觉得好笑又觉得兴奋，“你要一直看到什么时候，不进来吗？”

Mark咽了口口水，眼前的视角刺激让他觉得自己心都要跳出来了。他扶着Eduarda的腰，慢慢地将自己挺入，完全抵达之后，他无声地骂了句“Fuck！”，他慢慢地动起来，动作有些太过轻柔。

“感觉还好吗？”这话是Eduarda问的，她能感受到Mark的紧张，她用手抚摸男孩的身体，发现对方僵硬得像石头一样，“或者我们可以一边做一边说说话，放松一点好不好？”

“我只是不敢相信我在和我的女神做爱。”Mark再次亲了亲Eduarda的嘴唇，“求求你告诉我该怎么做，你身体好软，我都不敢用劲。”

哪儿有男人做爱不敢用劲的，Eduarda觉得对方300%是处男了，她想了想，觉得自己今天选择写骑乘式不是没有道理了，“Mark好温柔，没关系的，把我抱起来，我来教你。”

Mark听话照做了，他把Eduarda抱着坐到自己身上，用手掌托住Eduarda挺翘的屁股，明明几分钟前他还只是偷瞄，现在就可以摸到了，Eduarda看起来很瘦，屁股摸起来却肉呼呼的。

Eduarda勾着Mark的脖子，对小男孩露出甜甜的笑容，“你刚刚说我是你的女神？从什么时候开始的？”

“我搬到这里的第一天，见到你的第一眼。”Mark捧起Eduarda的脸，“那个时候你好像是要出门，穿了一条酒红色的露背连衣裙，你和我打了招呼就走了，我自己站在门口发呆了整整十分钟。”

“这么说你应该很早之前就想看我不穿衣服的样子了？”Eduarda把Mark放在自己脸上的手移到自己的胸部上，“想亲我？想摸我的胸？想摸我的屁股……以及，想操我？”

Mark被Eduarda的话弄得不知所措，生怕自己承认就会被当成变态宅男，脸涨得通红。

Eduarda捏了捏Mark的耳垂，“都说了不要紧张，10个男人见到我9个都会这么想的，剩下来那个也只是因为他是gay而已。”

Eduarda开始晃动自己的腰部，一般而言她是那种喜欢在床上坐享其成的人，但与其被处男弄得不得要点，还不如自己来，毕竟，她世上没有人比她更懂得怎么操她自己。

“你真的……好硬，好舒服。”Eduarda很快就让自己得到了快乐，她闭上了眼睛，感受到自己那里也变得更湿润潮热，她觉得体内的庞然大物又增大了一些，“你也很舒服，对不对？别什么都不干，摸摸我，或者亲亲我。”

“我真想吻遍你的全身。”Mark舔舐Eduarda的耳垂，他的鼻息呼入Eduarda的耳朵里，弄得Eduarda一阵酥麻。

“嗯……继续舔我的耳朵，不要停……嗯………你的阴茎真的好棒。”Eduarda开始加大自己动作的力度和速度，她仰起头，表情变得意乱情迷，乳尖也越发挺立。

Mark随着Eduarda的节奏开始配合抽送，但是动着动着就把持不住了，入得又急又深。Eduarda被他插得娇喘连连，下面却很受用，不由自主地绞紧，很快就尖叫着达到了高潮，她倒在柔软的床垫上，觉得自己像躺在一片漂浮的云朵上，从头发到脚趾头都是满足。Mark紧随其后射了出来，倒在了Eduarda身上。

Eduarda享受了一次漫长又回味十足的高潮，缓了好一会儿之后才恢复意识，她抚摸Mark的卷发，又在男孩的脸上亲了一下，“You did a good job.”

“嗯？需不需要去洗个澡？”Mark试着撑起身体，却猝不及防地被Eduarda用双腿夹紧了腰部，他一个失神，再次倒在Eduarda身上。

Eduarda抬起Mark的下巴，她勾引意味满满地咬住自己的嘴唇，“难道不是继续进行第二次吗？”

这天，Eduarda狠狠地夺走了Mark的贞操，从第一次到第七次。

02\. Blackjack

Eduarda是什么样的女孩子呢？

身高一米七二，体重四十八公斤，腰围65，一般而言穿C罩杯的法式内衣，她有一头浓密的栗色波浪卷发，长度在胸部下面一点。光是这些就已经是美人的标志，如果你再看看她那张脸，可能魂儿都没有了。

她是清纯挂的长相，脸很小，有些婴儿肥，一双深棕色的圆眼睛，说像小鹿斑比毫无新意，可事实就是如此，她的鼻子高挺又小巧，上嘴唇偏薄，下嘴唇稍微厚一点点，是健康的肉粉色，

在家的时候，她是自由自在的烂漫女孩，不喜欢穿内衣，有时候什么都不穿，有时候光套一件丝质睡袍，她坐在电脑桌前打字的时候，胸前总是放着一碗撒着碎坚果的冻酸奶；出门的时候，她是可望而不可及的女神，永远穿着价格昂贵的One piece，画着精致的淡妆，多数是裸粉色的唇蜜搭配大地色眼影，偶尔也可以是正红色丝绒唇膏搭配香槟色眼影，她可以是自己想要的任何样子。

事实上，她已经30岁了，以撰写情色小说为生，活得痛快而热烈，这不，她会用像熟透蜜桃一般的身体勾引比自己小10岁的邻居做爱。

男大学生本来就觊觎她的美貌与肉体，结束这场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后，他的心跳只为她而存在。

Mark小睡了一会儿便醒了，Eduarda还沉睡在他的臂弯里，他直勾勾地看着她，还在怀疑这是一场美梦。

谁知道这到底是什么呢？谁又知道Eduarda到底把他当什么呢？

也许她就是个轻佻放浪的女人，而自己恰好就住在她隔壁，随便换成另外一个人，她也会找借口拉过来上床。

可是Mark不忍心这样想她，他摸了摸Eduarda的脸，又在她额头亲了又亲，Eduarda被他亲醒了，生气地撅起小嘴，“哎呀你讨厌。”

“Sorry.”Mark轻拍Eduarda的肩膀，“你再睡一会儿吧，嗯？再睡一会儿。”

Eduarda还是嘟嘟囔囔了一会儿，然后很快就又停下了，Mark以为她又睡着了，可是她仰起头看他，说：“我肚子饿了。”

Mark还不知道怎么回答，她就一骨碌爬了起来，顺手从衣柜里拿了另外一件干净的睡袍套上，“姐姐请你吃披萨好不好？你喜欢什么口味的？”

“我不挑。”Mark抓了抓自己的头发，“能借你浴室洗个澡吗？”

“等下。”Eduarda拿起手机拨打外送披萨的电话，“Hello，我想要一个大号的超级至尊，双倍芝士，还有可乐和烤翅，对，地址是XXX大道A栋402。”

挂掉电话她从衣柜下层抽屉里拿出一条厚毛巾丢到Mark身上，“去吧，粉色的是沐浴露，蓝色的是洗发水，不要用错哦。”

明明连最亲密的事情都做过了，Mark现在却还是介意Eduarda看到自己赤身裸体的样子，他抓起毛巾，飞也似地朝浴室跑去。

事实证明Eduarda住的402和他所在的404房型并不一样，浴室宽敞许多，有浴缸也有淋浴间，Mark从来都是效率主义，10分钟差不多就可以洗完，不过在他闭着眼睛往头发上打洗发水泡沫的时候，突然听见门开的声音，Eduarda“嗒嗒嗒”地跑进来，还挤进了Mark所在的淋浴间里。

“我也想洗一下，刚刚出了汗了。”Eduarda拍了拍出神的Mark，“你管你洗，不用理我。”

怎么可能不理呢？这分明是色情片的桥段。

“哇……”Eduarda不由得张大了嘴巴，“年轻人体力那么好的吗？你怎么又硬了呀～”

说就算了，她还要上手摸，摸到Mark的呼吸音越来越重，摸到Mark在她细嫩柔软的手掌里射出来为止。

接着才是认真的洗澡，虽然免不了一些黏黏糊糊的接吻亲热，直到门铃声尴尬地响起来，Eduarda才把Mark推出去拿那该死的外卖。

“他刚刚瞪我了。”Mark把餐盒都放到餐桌上，“我猜他肯定是在想，为什么出来拿外面的人不是你。”

Eduarda磨磨蹭蹭地从浴室里出来，用干发巾包着头，她打开披萨盒子拿起一块往嘴里塞，一边嚼一边回答Mark，“我可没勾引过他。”

“我不是那个意思！”Mark连忙解释道，“我只是觉得他应该喜欢你，没有人能不喜欢你，毕竟……”

Mark没说完就被Eduarda用披萨堵住了嘴。

“毕竟我腿长腰细胸大活好？”

Mark点了点头，想想不对，又摇了摇头。

“好啦，无所谓的，你不要总是这么紧张的样子，我会觉得你是真的想和我谈恋爱。”

“不可以吗？”Mark有些心虚，毕竟他自己觉得自己配不上Eduarda。

“Emmmmmm……其实你在床上表现真的很不错，姐姐很想考虑把你发展为固定床伴来着，你想要的应该就是这个吧？”

“不是。”Mark坚决地否认了，“不止是性爱，我喜欢你，我想你做我女朋友。”

Eduarda摇摇头，“图跟我上床的男人春风得意，图感情的却总被我弄得遍体鳞伤，你最好想想清楚，我只给你一次选择，Sex partner or nothing？”

Mark没有说话，他放下咬了一口的披萨，心里打着鼓，也和自己玩着21点，“我想要你，不只是你的身体，如果不可以的话，我还是先走了。”

Mark早就猜到Eduarda不会是认真的，但是他对Eduarda是真的喜欢，就是因为真的喜欢，才知道自己不可能只做Eduarda的床伴，他会想要更多，但是Eduarda不会愿意给，这样的话，进一步保持关系只会换来失落和痛苦。

Mark没走几步，背后突然被一个软乎乎的东西撞了一下。

“你最好不是骗我的。”

-TBC-


End file.
